Tears from the Earth
by A mirror of memories
Summary: Avatar AU post LoK. En la Tribu Agua del Norte una joven entrena duro para ser una poderosa Maestra Agua, y sufre al no entender la razón por la cual es tan difícil hacer que su elemento la escuche.


**Sumary:** Avatar AU post LoK. En la Tribu Agua del Norte una joven entrena duro para ser una poderosa Maestra Agua, y sufre al no entender la razón por la cual es tan difícil hacer que su elemento la escuche.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Tears of the Earth**

Durante una noche en la que la luna estaba cubierta por las nubes se podía observar a una figura encapuchada saliendo de un edificio, escabulléndose entre las sombras. Invisible para todos excepto unos pocos, que al verla rodaron los ojos exasperados antes de mirar para otro lado. Hay gente que nunca aprendía.

Esta figura atravesó las calles hasta llegar a la orilla de un canal en una parte algo apartada de la ciudad donde nadie iba a esa hora, allí procedió a formar un montículo de nieve con sus manos para luego sacar un pergamino de entre sus ropas, desenrollarlo y ponerlo en el suelo con el montículo haciendo de soporte para mantenerlo en pie.

—Muy bien, es hora de entrenar –Se dijo la figura bajando su capucha revelando a una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos rojizos: Yui Kasuga, mejor amiga de la princesa Haruna y para muchos la Peor Maestra Agua en la historia de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

La joven empezó con su calentamiento habitual, que incluía practicar las formas que conocía sin llamar a su elemento y recitar en voz baja las distintas dolencias habituales en la tribu, así como el tratamiento que necesitaban. Cualquiera que la viera entonces, de no saber quién se trataba, creería que era una joven Maestra o al menos una estudiante avanzada.

—Ahora viene la parte difícil –Poniéndose en posición, la joven llamo a su elemento para realizar el látigo de agua, una técnica que había visto y practicado cientos de veces. Sintiendo un tirón en su interior, Yui se aferró a ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacia las formas a la perfección.

Un chorrito de agua se levantó del canal.

—Una vez más –Murmuró la joven decidida intentando de nuevo, y otra vez y otra vez… siempre con el mismo resultado.

— ¿Por qué? –Se lamentó desesperada arrodillándose en la orilla, moviendo un brazo para llamar una ola. Apenas y sobrepasó la orilla del canal.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. No importaba cuanto Yui leyera, meditara o practicara, jamás podía controlar más que unos pocos chorros de agua y la idea de congelar o descongelar el hielo estaba más allá de su alcance. Cuando el Jefe Inukai finalmente se cansó de oír de sus fracasos por parte de su maestro y la mandó a aprender con los curanderos Yui creyó que esa era la respuesta a sus problemas, si no podía pelear seguro podría curar. Pero resulto ser solo algo más en lo que ella fallaba y era la vergüenza de sus maestros y el hazmerreír de sus compañeros.

Yui podía controlar el agua, cuando era pequeña sus padres siempre sonreían cuando la veían jugando en la nieve o llamar el agua de los charcos para bailar con ella, pero donde otros niños se volvían más hábiles al crecer gracias al entrenamiento Yui no podía avanzar. Es más, a veces tenía la horrible sensación de que con el correr de los años su control de hecho empeoraba.

Nadie sabía la razón, todos los exámenes que le hicieron mostraban que ella era saludable y que de hecho tenía un enorme potencial para dominar su elemento, pero por alguna razón el agua se negaba a escucharla no importa cuánto le rogara y solo le permitía mover lo mínimo para meterla en el entrenamiento, pero no lo suficiente para ser de utilidad de alguna forma.

Un día se le ocurrió que, tal y como el legendario Dragón del Oeste estudio otras culturas para crear nuevas técnicas y entender mejor su elemento, si ella hacia lo mismo sería una mejor Maestra Agua. Pero como en la Tribu no habían otros maestros (Los Nómadas Aire preferían ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur, los Maestros Fuego odiaban el frío y le daba pena siquiera imaginar a un pobre Maestro Tierra atrapado aquí, tan lejos de su elemento natural) Yui fue por la segunda mejor opción y decidió estudiar a los guerreros. Lo único bueno que logró fue que Takashi, su amigo de la infancia, le tuviera lastima y aceptara enseñarle un par de cosas para que pudiera defenderse 'hasta que su control mejorara un poco', incluso si era obvio que él no creía en la última parte.

Pero al menos gracias a eso tuvo la oportunidad de presentar su amigo de la infancia a su mejor amiga la princesa.

— ¿Hice algo mal? –Le preguntó a la luna una noche- ¿Es que acaso hice algo tan horrible en el pasado que tengo que seguir pagándolo incluso en esta vida? –Como siempre, la luna no le dio ninguna respuesta.

(Lo que ella ignoraba era que, en el cielo, el espíritu que fue una vez la princesa de esa tribu también sufría cada vez que la veía fallar, y rogaba todas las noches porque alguien se diera cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema y le diera finalmente a esa pobre chica la oportunidad de brillar y cumplir con su destino. En el fondo, Yui tenía todo lo necesario para ser quizás la más poderosa Maestra en el mundo un día, pero solo si ella aprendía las cosas en el orden correcto).

Todos creían que era un fracaso, tal vez debería resignarse de una vez y aceptar que el agua jamás la escucharía y que ella nunca sería nada especial, a diferencia del resto de sus amigos.

Haruna era la amada princesa de su tribu, sobrina del jefe Inukai. Akiko era una de las mejores curanderas en práctica, Reiko estaba aprendiendo diplomacia de su abuelo para tomar su lugar como embajador un día y los chicos resaltaban ya sea como guerreros (Takashi) o como Maestros Agua (Ichitaro y Hidetoshi).

Y Yui? Ella era la chica rara de su tribu, la mediocre Maestra Agua que no pasaba de lo básico y que trataba de espiar las prácticas de los guerreros, la tonta que permanecía fuera durante las tormentas de nieve hasta que alguien venía a arrastrarla dentro, la que podía pasar horas mirando una fogata hipnotizada con las llamas y que soñaba con el sol de verano, la que hace mucho estaría en prisión por meterse en el oasis espiritual sin permiso solo para sentarse en el césped si no fuera la mejor amiga de la princesa.

La huérfana mestiza, hija de una dama de su tribu y un comerciante del Reino Tierra, que jamás iba a encajar en la Tribu Agua del Norte y que jamás se casaría ya que nadie sería tan estúpido como para pedir su mano y atarse de por vida a semejante desgracia.

Con la cabeza baja Yui guardo sus cosas y emprendió el camino de regreso, ignorando como el viento era un poco más frío a su alrededor, dentro de las casas las chimeneas se apagaban y que enterrada bajo la nieve y el hielo la tierra lloraba queriendo escapar.

* * *

 _No se preocupen esto no es el final. Hay una segunda parte en proceso que ocurre un par de años después. En ella aparecerán los demás correctores y se explicara la razón por la cual Yui no puede dominar el agua a pesar de ser una maestra._

 _Críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos._


End file.
